Cheat
by Secrets-and-Smiles
Summary: Slightly AU, no spoilers. Jack and Ianto are in an established relationship, but has Jack made a mistake that he will regret? Will Ianto forgive him? Slight Gwen bashing. Chapters 10 and 11 put up together.
1. Chapter 1 of 11

**Author Note: **Torchwood belongs to the BBC

Chapter One

Ianto was weary, his whole body ached and his eyes couldn't cry anymore, he just wanted to get into bed with Jack and let himself be comforted, let himself forget what had happened. Ianto slid his key into the lock and let the welcoming smell of home wash over him, he closed his eyes and breathed it in, a mixture of coffee and fifty first century pheromones, they smelt right together.

The flat was in darkness, Jack must already be in bed, Ianto stifled a cry as he tripped over a shoe, he peered down in the darkness, fear gripped his heart and he felt nauseous, it wasn't Jack's. Bile rose up in his throat as he heard movement in their bedroom. Ianto stood there, unsure as what to do, but anger soon overrode his heart breaking. Ianto reached to open the bedroom door and bit back a sob. He wasn't sure which sense assaulted him first, he could hear the slap of flesh on flesh, he could smell the scent of sex in the air and he could see that Jack wasn't alone in bed. Ianto flicked on the light and his heart broke a little more when he saw that Jack was with Gwen Williams.

Jack leapt off of Gwen as if he'd been burned, a look of horror spreading across his features, he desperately tried to cover up their nakedness. Ianto couldn't work out if Gwen looked smug or scared and frankly he didn't care either way. Time seemed to stand still for him and Ianto realised that a significant part of him had died, he could feel nothing, he was numb.

"Ianto…" breathed Jack, "I'm-"

Ianto backed away from the door slightly, "I thought you were coming back Saturday" said Gwen, avoiding Ianto's gaze, she looked up and gasped, Ianto's warm eyes seemed cold and dead, no anger like she expected.

"Yeah well…plans changed" he looked at Jack briefly; "mam died today… so I wasn't needed anymore" he choked and turned to walk out of the flat.

Jack's heart broke, his alcohol fuddled brain immediately sobered up, he pulled on his boxers and ran out grabbing onto Ianto's arm, "Ianto please, I'm so sorry…"

Ianto wheeled around, wrenching his arm out of Jack's grasp, "don't you ever touch me again" he spat.

A Few Hours Before

Jack was miserable, he hadn't seen Ianto in two weeks and he couldn't even be there for his boyfriend when he needed him. Jack sighed, they both knew that Ianto's mother didn't have much longer, but Jack had to stay here, the hub couldn't lose both of them. Jack was saddened, he knew that his mother's death would be hard on Ianto and he also had a soft spot for Sophie Jones, she'd welcomed him into the family straight away, it didn't matter that he was a man; something Ianto was worrying about the whole trip to Swansea. She'd just pulled him into a hug and questioned him mercilessly about everything from his favourite colour to his intentions towards Ianto. Jack was missing Ianto like mad, it wasn't the lack of sex, it was the lack of Ianto, he was lonely. He had died the other day and he hated that when he woke up, Ianto wasn't there to hold him, he missed Ianto's sarcasm and wit and he missed his coffee.

Gwen looked up at Jack and smiled, Jack's defences were down, he was lonely and Gwen decided that she would fill that loneliness. She didn't know why Ianto had buggered off for two weeks, he looked upset that last time she saw him, so she assumed that they had had a fight. She jumped as Jack yelled, "everyone time to go home." She was surprised as Jack grabbed his coat too, she'd hope they could do this at the hub.

A couple of hours later, Jack was curled up in a blanket that smelt like Ianto, watching television when a knock came on the door. He groaned inwardly when he saw that it was Gwen. Gwen stood there, knowing that she looked good, she was wearing tight jeans that showed off her arse, a plunging top showing off ample cleavage and she had sprayed herself in the perfume that she knew Jack liked. She held out a pizza and at her feet was a crate of beer, "thought that you might like some company" she smiled. Jack smiled back, he was feeling lonely.

Time passed and Jack realised that he had drank most of the beer. When Jack said that he couldn't get drunk, he lied, he did but he sobered up much quicker than a normal person, Gwen knew this because of the way he and Ianto had spent the whole of a night out once wrapped around each other talking in all seriousness about the hidden meaning of life in coffee. So when Gwen leaned in, Jack wasn't thinking of the hurt that he would cause, he could just feel his loneliness and the scent of Gwen's perfume was driving him crazy. She pressed her lips to his, at first he resisted a little, but then he gave into his cravings for comfort, sense and reasoning leaving him.


	2. Chapter 2 of 11

**Author Note:** Thank you for all of the reviews so far. Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter Two: Present

Ianto drove around for hours unsure of where to go, after a while he made a decision. He knocked on the door wincing as it was two in the morning, the lights turned on and a bleary eyed Tosh opened the door slightly. "Ianto, are you okay?" and that was all it took for Ianto to burst into tears.

Tosh made Ianto tea, her hands shaking in anger at the actions of Jack and Gwen, her heart ached for him to lose his mother and partner in one day was too much for Ianto to bear, it wasn't fair. That night, Tosh stayed awake, as Ianto lay sobbing in her lap, eventually drifting off into a fitful sleep.

When morning came, Ianto slipped on some casual clothes that he had left over from caring for his mum and made Tosh breakfast. "Ianto, you shouldn't have I should be…"

Ianto cut her off, "you did more than enough last night Tosh, thank you."

Tosh tried to persuade Ianto to stay at hers, "I'll stay with you, we can watch movies and slob out."

Ianto gave a small smile, "thank you but no, I have no reason to hide so I won't, _they_ can be uncomfortable."

Tosh squeezed his hand, "you just yell if you need to leave yeah? And you can stay here for as long as you like."

Ianto wrapped her into a hug, he whispered into her hair, "could you tell Owen please? I can't be dealing with him today." Tosh nodded and they made their way into work.

Jack's heart leapt into his mouth when the cog wheel turned, he jumped out of his seat and saw Tosh and Ianto walk in. They both refused to look up at him, Gwen looked over her shoulder and flinched when she saw Ianto, she quickly bent down to work again. "Oi tea boy you're back! Just roll in why don't ya?" Owen yelled, Jack flinched as Ianto cleared his throat and said, "coffee is coming up Owen." Jack watched as Ianto went into the kitchenette and Tosh went down to the autopsy bay, no doubt to inform Owen on what had happened.

Ianto made the coffee, this was comforting a ritual, something that was old and familiar, he got out the five mugs and prepared the drinks. He stopped off at Owen's station first, "thanks mate" Owen accepted the mug and gave a quick smile; Ianto offered a tight smile in return.

He gave Tosh hers, she noticed Jack and Gwen's mugs, "do you want me to…"

Ianto shook his head, "I'm fine."

Ianto took a deep fortifying breath and walked to Gwen's desk. He held out the mug, she looked surprised and suspicious, she hesitated in taking it. "Jesus Gwen I haven't spat in it how petty do you think I am?" his voice came out cold and steely.

She grabbed the mug quickly and sipped it, burning the roof of her mouth, "it's not decaf" she said.

Owen's ears pricked up, was Gwen trying to joke? Ianto's mouth set in a hard line, "like I said Gwen I'm not petty." He dumped Jack's mug on her desk, "you can take that up to him." Gwen sat frozen, "go on, before it gets cold."

Gwen grabbed the mug and made her way to Jack's office. Ianto didn't even look as Jack grabbed the mug and shoved Gwen out of his office unceremoniously.

Ianto did what he always did when he was upset, he threw himself into work, he spent all morning in the archives, only resurfacing to order everybody lunch. Owen noticed that Ianto hadn't ordered anything for himself and that he retreated back to the archives after he had collected the pizza. Owen frowned; he hoped that Ianto wouldn't stop eating again like when Jack had left with the Doctor. Owen scowled, bloody Harkness couldn't keep it in his pants, although he held most of the blame at Gwen's door, he knew how manipulative she could be. Jack felt physically sick looking at the pizza, it was what he ate last night with Gwen, Ianto had even ordered their usual that they shared, just in a smaller size.

Tosh couldn't stand the tension in the boardroom and left to eat at her desk, Jack went back up to his office and Owen refused to sit alone with Gwen. She sat all alone, tears rolling down her face, when Owen and Tosh noticed, they said nothing, they felt nothing but disgust for her.

The day had been quiet and Ianto had done everything that he could think of and it was only four in the afternoon. Ianto forced himself to be practical, he walked over to Tosh, "Tosh could I borrow your keys please? If it's okay, I'm going to go…" he gulped… "home and pick up a few things." Tosh quickly handed them over and watched as Ianto slowly walked up to Jack's office. Tosh noticed all too late that Gwen was nowhere to be seen.


	3. Chapter 3 of 11

**Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and story alerts. Torchwood belongs to the BBC.**

Chapter Three

Gwen had had enough of being treated as the bad guy in the hub, she knew Owen and Tosh would take Ianto's side, it was bad luck that Ianto was mourning too she honestly hadn't planned it this way. She walked up to Jack's office, Jack was sat at his desk, head held in his hands, crying softly. Gwen walked in, hope filled Jack's face for a second and then it fell when he saw it was Gwen and not Ianto.

"Get out" he growled.

Gwen stood hands on hips, "no, we both had an input last night and I'm fed up of being down there getting all the looks and whispers whilst you hide in your office."

Before she knew it, Jack had her pressed up against the wall, pinning her down, eyes flashing angry, "you planned it and I know you did, you ruined everything!" he hissed.

Jack felt physically sick as he heard a familiar clearing of the throat, Jack was suddenly aware of how this could look, how close he was to Gwen.

He spun around and saw Ianto looking away from him, "I need to leave work for an hour or two and wanted to check that it was okay."

Jack's heart plummeted as Ianto spoke coldly, treating him like a boss and not a boyfriend. "Of course" he replied, "Ianto-"

"I'm going to the flat to pick up my things, I'd appreciate it if you don't follow me" Ianto interrupted and with that just walked away. Jack glared at Gwen as she scurried back down to her desk.

Ianto turned his key in the lock and took a deep breath. He entered and wanted to sob, it still looked like home, it still smelt like home and it still felt like home. Ianto paused as he made his way to the bedroom, his hand lingered on the door knob, remembering vividly what he had found the last time he had opened it. He twisted the handle and was greeted by an empty room, but Ianto couldn't stop the tears because he could smell her perfume. He could practically taste Gwen in his room, everything was tainted. Jack hadn't changed the bed; the duvet was twisted at the bottom of the mattress, sheets crumpled and pillows spread across it.

Ianto had the sudden desire to burn the bed, but he tried to think more practically. Slowly, but methodically he stripped it, his mind thinking that if he got rid of the bed clothes, Jack's betrayal would go too. His heart stopped as he slowly pulled out lacy black briefs from the sheets, he held them between this thumb and index finger, his face twisted in disgust. He quickly packed a bag with his clothes and toiletries, leaving behind books, CDs and such a like for another time; he needed to get out of there. Ianto left quickly after stuffing the bed linen in the bin.

As the cog door rolled, Tosh looked up to see hurt and disgust on Ianto's face until it was quickly replaced with his stoic mask, "where is she?" he ground out.

Jack came out of his office, "Ianto" he called.

Ianto ignored him as he spotted Gwen coming up from the vaults, her face blotchy with tears, but he couldn't care less. She froze at the sight of him, "you left something at my flat."

Jack closed his eyes, Owen and Tosh looked uncomfortable, Gwen wasn't sure what to say. He passed her a little brown paper bag and made to move away. Gwen looked into the bag and paled a little, she reached out to touch him, "Ianto…I."

Ianto wheeled around, "leave me alone Gwen."

Owen closed his eyes wishing that she'd listen to him, but Gwen had to continue. "You can't just be mad at me."

Jack winced as Ianto's mask fell; he had never seen Ianto so angry. "I beg your pardon? I can be angry at whoever I bloody well like Gwen _Williams_. I mean you're married why couldn't you leave me be? Are you any happier now? I just feel sorry for Rhys 'cause he'll never realise what a horrible, vindictive, spiteful cow you are. I should've called him last night but I didn't 'cause unlike some I'm not a home wrecker. Now leave me alone, don't come near me, you and Jack do what you like just let me do my job."

He turned around and headed for the kitchen he needed coffee. Jack knew that right now Ianto would be beating himself up that had let the façade slip; he had shown everyone that he was breaking.

"What's in the bag?" Tosh asked, Gwen shook her head and tried to leave, but Owen blocked her path and yanked it out of her fingers. He looked inside and looked back up frowning.

Tosh looked also and was disgusted. "So what you had to leave a reminder is that it Gwen? My god Ianto has been through so much, Canary Wharf, Lisa, Jack leaving and his parents dying and do you know what Gwen? He's managed to overcome all of it but I think you might actually be the one to break him."

Tosh gave a mirthless laugh and carried on in a mocking tone, "Gwen Williams, _supposedly_ in love with Rhys, who _had to_ marry him _that day_ 'cause she loves him, who slept with Owen whilst in love. The supposed heart of the team, the only person you love is yourself."

Gwen stood there crying, reaching out for the bag that Owen still held. He looked at her incredulously, "you planned this didn't you?" Gwen went red, "you waited until Ianto was out of the way, and then made a move on Jack, you knew this was going to happen! You forget Gwen, I've been there, you got to me too, I know for a fact you only wear these pants when you know that you're going to get some."

"Enough!" barked Jack and with that he went back to his office unable to listen anymore. The great Captain Jack Harkness, conman and time agent of the fifty first century had been duped by a jealous twenty first century woman.


	4. Chapter 4 of 11

**Author note: Thank you for all the fantastic reviews, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Torchwood belongs to the BBC. **

Chapter Four

Jack didn't want to go to the flat alone, the loneliness he had felt when Ianto was away felt like nothing compared to what Jack felt now. He felt like a part of him had died, the best part, he had lost Ianto through his own stupid actions.

Jack walked in and felt sad, it still felt like home, it felt like Ianto was going to walk in at any moment. He didn't notice any changes until he hit the kitchen, he could see last night's bed linen stuffed in the bin, his heart ached a little more.

The biggest change was in their bedroom, he couldn't feel Ianto anymore. He opened every draw to see that Ianto's underwear, ties and t-shirts had been removed, there were no suits in their wardrobe and his heart broke when he saw his toothbrush sitting alone in its holder. Jack spent the night hugging his knees, the aching hollow in his chest making it painful to breathe.

Ianto lay on Tosh's couch, unable to sleep. He flicked on the television and muted the sound so not to disturb Tosh and stared at the screen blankly. Ianto wondered if he did the right thing going back to work so soon and facing Jack and Gwen, his melt down after he had returned from the flat showed that he shouldn't have, but he needed the distraction from his mother's death. Ianto felt a pang in his heart, he's been thinking about Jack more than his mother and he felt like he was betraying her memory, caught up in his own drama. "Sorry mam" he whispered into the dark living room. Ianto had spoken to Rhiannon on the phone earlier and they had begun to arrange the funeral, Rhiannon had already booked the church. Sophie Jones had not left much money behind but Ianto was determined that his mother should have the best; he earned enough at Torchwood so had told Rhiannon that he would pay for everything, he was determined that he mother should have a decent goodbye.

Ianto sighed and switched off the television, deciding that he needed a clear head for work tomorrow. He lay in the darkness wondering what he was going to do; he couldn't stay at Tosh's forever. He needed to talk to Jack.

Gwen and Rhys lay in the dark, both pretending to be asleep with their back to each other. Gwen lay unable to sleep, her thoughts centred on Jack, he was so angry with her and she had been scared before Ianto had interrupted them in the office. Her breathing quickened as she contrasted that angry Jack with Jack in bed. Even whilst drunk he had been good...fantastic even. Rhys had certainly never made her feel the way that she had, Owen had only come close. Her eyes closed involuntarily as she remembered mapping his taught stomach with her fingers, how he had played her body easily, making her feel amazing. She wondered how the evening would have continued if Ianto hadn't come walking in. Gwen sighed heavily, Ianto, guilt had been gnawing at her all day; he'd lost his mother and had to deal with this on top. But no matter how guilty Gwen was feeling about Ianto she felt worse about Jack hating her, she only wanted him to love her.

Rhys lay in the dark and listened to Gwen's breathing, she clearly wasn't asleep and he didn't know why she was pretending to be. He frowned as he heard her sigh, something was up and he got the feeling that it wasn't good. He also got the feeling that for once it wasn't her job that had unsettled Gwen so much. She'd come back last night in a right mood and had refused to open up or be comforted, she'd just jumped in the shower and went straight to bed. Today was no better, she kept yelling for stupid reasons and if he didn't know better she was both feeling angry and guilty about something. She hadn't let him kiss her all day and Rhys knew better than to try anything that night with her. Rhys felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach as he realised that something bad had happened.


	5. Chapter 5 of 11

**Author Note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC and thank you for the fantastic reviews! **

Chapter Five 

Tosh watched out of the corner of her eye as Ianto made his way up to Jack's office with the first coffee of the day. He made to just walk straight in, but hesitated and knocked instead.

Jack lifted his heavy head and tried to smile when Ianto walked in. "hey" he said softly, Ianto didn't say anything. Jack didn't expect him to, so he was surprised when Ianto sat down, not in his usual spot perched on the end of the desk, but opposite Jack.

"We need to talk, I don't want to do this at work, but let's face it we're here most of the time. I'm thinking of going back to the flat tomorrow to pick up the rest of my things-"

Jack interrupted, "you don't have to move out."

Ianto raised an eyebrow; so far it had been the only expression on his face, "yes I do. We also need to put the flat up for sale, I'll call some estate agents and give you the details, I can't stay at Tosh's forever."

Jack was struggling to hold down the tears as Ianto talked about their home blankly.

"I need next Thursday off…its…its mam's funeral." Jack saw the flash of pain in Ianto's face before the mask came on, "I haven't told my family about us, it isn't the time; they all like you and want you to be there."

Jack swallowed, "do you want me to be there?"

Ianto shrugged, "you made mam laugh, she would want you to be there." With that he got up and opened the door, "Ianto" Jack called and Ianto paused, "I'm sorry." Ianto said nothing and shut the office door firmly behind him.

Jack watched as Ianto showed no emotion, he just stood there in the rain, watching his mother's burial with an arm wrapped around his sister Rhiannon who was sobbing. It was a simple ceremony, Sophie wasn't one for kicking up a fuss and Jack just wished that he could comfort Ianto. Jack knew that if things were different Ianto would be crying on his shoulder now, Jack had even tainted the funeral with his betrayal, Ianto couldn't grieve.

He watched apprehensively as Ianto approached him, "Rhiannon's got a car to take us to the wake" he said flatly, Jack just followed him. The wake was a beautiful celebration of Sophie's life, friends, family and even nurses from the hospice gathered around laughing and swapping stories. Jack hid in the kitchen making endless cups of tea for the mourners. Once everyone went home Ianto and Jack travelled back to Cardiff separately.


	6. Chapter 6 of 11

**Author Note: Thank you all so much for the positive reviews, I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Torchwood is owned by the BBC**

Chapter Six

Things in the hub slowly turned to normal, it was inevitable really, it had only been two weeks but the rift didn't stop for broken hearts. The conversation between Jack and Ianto was short and stilted and always about work. Gwen felt disconnected from everybody which turned her bitter and Tosh and Owen wondered what was going to happen to them all. They knew that somebody was going to crack it was just a question of who first. Tosh thought that it would be Gwen, she was miserable; Rhys suspected something was going on and she hadn't got Jack. Owen thought it more likely to be Ianto, his mask was too good and it was going to slip any day now, soon the grief of his mother's death will hit him and Owen knew that this would break him. In the end it turned out that it was a mixture of both and neither.

"Jack!" called Tosh, "we have Weevils, six I think but I can't get hold of Owen."

Jack nodded, grabbing his coat, "right…well Tosh you'll have to stay here to coordinate…"

Ianto knew that Jack didn't know what to say, his anger had turned to a pleasant numbness and he couldn't care less. "Come on we best get going. You too Gwen."

Jack was surprised he thought Ianto would try and coordinate, it just showed how good Ianto was at hiding his feelings. The tension in the SUV could be cut with a knife, Ianto was sure that Gwen let out a little sob and he rolled his eyes in annoyance, the world revolved around her didn't it? She still had a home and her husband, whilst he was sleeping on Tosh's couch, having to see her and his ex-boyfriend every day.

He tapped his comms, "help me out Tosh" he whispered down a private line.

"What she doing?"

"Crying."

Tosh swore in Japanese, Ianto chuckled a little. He switched to their main comm. link, "so where are we heading Tosh?"

Tosh directed them and they split up taking two Weevils each. Ianto felt like he was on autopilot and managed to get his two Weevils quickly. He bundled them into the SUV and made his way to find Jack and Gwen, his stomach tightened a little when he thought about what Weevil hunting used to mean to them.

Gwen gasped as a Weevil lunged into her side; she could see Jack, still, in a pool of his own blood. She knew that this was it, the Weevil loomed over her, rancid breath making her feel ill and unable to breath, slobber dripping onto her face, and then finally, sharp teeth ripping into her shoulder. Gwen screamed in pain, as muscle, ligaments and skin were torn from her, she could feel the hot blood running, soaking into her t-shirt. Gwen cried out as she realised that this was how she was going to die and she wouldn't be remembered well by her team mates.

The sound of a gun emptying a clip bought her to her senses, Ianto stood there, gun smoking slightly, a blank expression on his face. She looked up at him, holding her neck, grimacing in pain. Ianto cleared his throat, not looking a Gwen but at the dead figure of Jack, "Ironic really, I saved your life whilst you just ruined mine."

Gwen sobbed; she was in pain both physically and emotionally. Ianto tucked the gun away at the back of his trousers and walked over to Jack; he sat down, ignoring all the blood and pulled Jack so that his head was in his lap. He stroked Jack's hair calmly until Jack took in a deep breath, oxygen starved lungs gasping, he flailed around until Ianto held him close, calming him.

Jack blinked, "Ianto?" he whispered, going to touch his face.

Ianto shook his head and stood up, "you don't like waking up alone." With that he just walked away.


	7. Chapter 7 of 11

**Author Note: As always thank you for the brilliant reviews and constructive criticism. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Torchwood is owned by the BBC. **

Chapter Seven

Ianto made his way to Jack's office with a heavy heart, the estate agent details in his hand. He knocked, entered and passed them to Jack. Jack's heart broke; he couldn't believe that after only a few months he and Ianto were selling their home, it was his own idea to ask Ianto about living together, they had been so happy.

"Please don't do this" he whispered.

Ianto's eyes narrowed, "don't put blame on me Jack; you're the one that did this to us."

Tears welled in Jack's eyes, "could you ever forgive me?"

"Jack leave it" Ianto sighed, he was too tired and numb for this, he just wanted to get to his archives.

Jack inched closer to him, "Ianto I love you, I was drunk and lonely and Gwen even admitted that she planned it"

Ianto took a step back, "that is no excuse."

"Please" Jack begged, "come home I can't bear to be without you."

"Stop it Jack" Ianto was trying to fight his own tears, because no matter how angry Ianto was he still loved the man standing in front of him. He turned and opened the office door.

"Yan, please" Jack reached out to touch Ianto's shoulder, who hastily stepped back, "no!" he shouted.

Tosh, Owen and Gwen jumped as Ianto's voice rang out in the hub. Jack began to cry and Ianto was fuming.

"You did this to us Jack; you were the one who couldn't go without having sex for two lousy weeks. Two weeks! You knew my mam was dying, you knew that I'd need you, I can't even fucking cry 'cause all I see when I close my eyes is you and her!"

Gwen flinched.

"My own mam Jack and I can't cry. I have never been so angry at somebody in my whole life, I never thought I'd feel again after Lisa and then you came along and made me feel more than I ever did with her and I was going to marry her! Just when I think things are actually going to go well you have to go and prove that you can have whoever you want. It doesn't matter that Rhys the mug is sitting at home, worrying whether Gwen is going to die today and he'll never see through her, _you_ didn't even see through her."

Gwen began to cry.

"She flirted with you all the time and you always said that you'd never go there, I trusted you Jack and as soon as I'm gone she turns up with beer and slutty knickers and you just fall for it! What did you think would happen the next day, she'd keep it quiet? She'd demand that you were with her she would've never settled for a one night stand."

Gwen wanted to crawl away but Tosh's glare made her unable to move.

"Do you know what the worse part is? If it was anyone else I might've forgiven you, 'cause lets face it you're the infamous Jack Harkness, I was a fool to think that you would do commitment. But no you had to do it with her, the one person I have always been insecure about, this is killing me Jack I have to _work _with her, listen to her, watch her go over reports with you and make her damned coffee! The whole time all I can think about is that she now knows what only I should know, where you like to be touched, what it feels like to be with you."

Ianto was crying so hard that it hurt, "and do you want to know the worse thing Jack? All I want to do is kiss you, 'cause even though you've ruined me I can't stop loving you, how pathetic does that make me? But I know if I do kiss you, all I'll taste is your betrayal, I mean for fucks sake, it wasn't in the hub, or even up an alleyway it was in _our_ bed."

Jack whimpered, "it was a mistake. I'd never do it again."

Ianto sighed wearily and rubbed his face, scrubbing away the tears, in a softer voice he said "so let's say I forgive you, we get a new place, a new bed and we play the happy couple, how weak does that make me look eh? That's just inviting you to sleep with other people 'cause you'd think that I would forgive you."

Jack shook his head, "I wouldn't."

Ianto's face softened a little, but then it twisted in pain again. "Okay let's say you're telling the truth, I will never… _can_ never trust you again. What if I need to go away for UNIT or another family thing? As soon as I leave I know I'll expect you to be shagging someone else."

Jack sobbed, "I can't live without you."

"You have all the time in the world to forget this Jack, sure you're upset now but you'll forget me eventually, it won't even matter anymore. Now I don't want to speak about this again, I haven't got a home or a relationship anymore Jack, the least you can do is let me keep my job, stop bringing 'us' up because it's over, okay? 'Us' is now just a boss and an employee, I don't want to have to leave here too so just do this for me, leave me be and lets both get over this. Anyway if not for me, think about Tosh and Owen it's not fair for them to work in this environment."

After Ianto had lowered his voice, Owen had watched the CCTV footage; he said to himself that it was in case their argument came to blows. Owen smiled grimly; trust tea boy to be worrying about him and Tosh, Owen knew that if he was in Ianto's position he'd be demanding that Gwen was kicked out and retconned back to puberty.

Jack had silent tears rolling down his face, "I won't forget this" he whispered.

Ianto reached for the door handle and sighed, "its inevitable Jack, forever is a long time, you can't feel guilty over a couple of years forever."

With that he left the office and left Jack to drown in his guilt and despair.

As he walked across the hub Ianto was uncomfortably aware that the other had overheard everything, he retreated into the safety of his archives.


	8. Chapter 8 of 11

**Authors Note: A massive thank you to everybody that has reviewed, favourite(d) and put this story on alert. Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Eight

Owen was finishing up for the day and he was relieved, the tension in the hub was unbearable, not that he blamed Ianto. He'd been taken for a fool and hurt in the process, no he lay all the blame at Jack and Gwen's feet. A beeping at his computer alerted to him that something was wrong, he glanced at the screen and paled, "shit" he whispered, things could potentially get a hell of a lot worse.

"Williams!" he called, unable to keep the slight sneer out of his voice, "here. Now!"

Gwen looked up startled that someone was speaking to her and made her way to the med bay, "what?" she asked.

Owen pointed to the screen and was curious at the expressions playing out on Gwen's face, it wasn't happiness and it definitely wasn't an unwelcome shock.

Owen looked from her face to the pulsating red dot that indicated that Gwen was pregnant, "please tell me its Rhys'" he said, Gwen shook her head and Owen then felt sick as he saw that the look on her face was actually one of triumph. He wondered how Ianto was going to take this, how he was going to feel watching Jack's betrayal grow in Gwen's body. He also wondered if Jack knew that Gwen thought that she had him well and truly trapped.

Ianto couldn't help but watch Gwen as she practically skipped up to Jack's office, he glanced at Owen's troubled expression coming up from the med bay and he felt suddenly swamped in a sense of foreboding.

Gwen entered without knocking, she felt a mixture of happiness and nerves, but she knew that Jack wouldn't desert her; in fact this is what she needed to get them together.

"What?" snapped Jack, still hurting over his talk with Ianto earlier that day.

"Owen found something…he was analysing my blood after the Weevil bit me…I'm pregnant Jack."

Jack looked at her, a shade paler, "it's…its Rhys' isn't it?"

Gwen shook her head, "the timing isn't right…it's ours Jack" she smiled.

"Jesus" whispered Jack, his thoughts a jumble, he didn't know what to think other than how this was going to kill Ianto, he knew that Ianto had always wanted children; he spoilt his niece and nephew rotten. "Keep this quiet for now; I want to tell Ianto in private."

Gwen blanched, this wasn't the reaction she expected, she thought after the initial shock Jack would laugh and pick her up, spin her around and announce to the world that he was going to be a father.

"No" she said defiantly, "this is our good news, you two are over, he wants us to act normal so what's the point in keeping secrets? I want us to be happy about this Jack" with that Gwen turned on her heel and went out onto the gangway.

"Guys!" she called, Owen closed her eyes, why was she so selfish? "I have an announcement, I'm pregnant." She smiled looking at her colleagues and felt hurt when no congratulations were offered.

Jack watched in fear as he saw Ianto's face go a ghostly shade of white, "it's Jack's isn't it?" he said softly.

"Yes." Said Gwen simply, "but like you said you're not petty so you can be happy for us right?"

Ianto looked at her, he felt like he was going to vomit, his emotions and breakfast swirled around inside him, he managed to choke out a "congratulations" before turning on his heel and walking down into the archives.

Jack grabbed Gwen's arm roughly and pulled her to face him, "there was no need for that" he growled.

Gwen's eyes widened in fear a little, she wondered if perhaps she had pushed Jack too far. "Maybe you're right, but he needs to know that we can't wrap him up in cotton wool. "We're going to be a family Jack, you can't keep pining for him, that's over, but you have a future with us."

Toshiko and Owen watched quietly feeling angry and shocked, "there is no us" said Jack, wincing as he realised that Ianto had said that to him just a few hours earlier.

"Gwen I will support you, but we're not together, we did something horrible and stupid and I am going to regret it forever." Gwen was not lost to the fact that forever really meant forever to Jack. "Look as for work I will be there for you, but to be honest I don't know how involved I want to be with the child yet. We don't love each other Gwen."

Gwen stood there mouth open, "but…but it's ours I can't raise it by myself, it's not like I can pass it off as Rhys' can I?"

Jack shook his head and said angrily, "we've done enough to that poor bloke I wouldn't let you do that!"

Gwen grabbed him by the arm, "think about it Jack please" she begged, "haven't you wanted a family? You can watch over it forever think how amazing that would be."

Jack barked a short hard laugh, "you think I haven't tried it before Gwen? I already have a child out there and she wants nothing to do with me, she hates that I can't die, she hates that she looks older than I do. She met Yan you know?"

Gwen, Owen and Tosh were a little shocked, they had no idea that Jack even had a family, let alone that Ianto had met them.

"She was polite enough, my grandson loved Ianto, they played football with each other for hours but they never met again, she couldn't stand the fact that I was with a guy so much younger than her. That's why I have never attempted another family, what you think me and Ianto hadn't discussed it? He's great with children, but I couldn't give him that normalcy, I don't want my children hating me all their lives and then dying Gwen, can't you understand?"

Gwen blinked back tears, "but this was meant to bring us together."

Owen narrowed his eyes, "what does that mean?" he yelled up.

Gwen shook her head startled, she'd forgotten that Owen and Tosh were still in the hub, "nothing…just don't abandon me Jack I need you."

Jack looked at her cold and unfeeling, "so did Ianto and look what happened to him."

Jack went back into his office, Owen went back to his med bay muttering about conniving bitches and Gwen sobbed as Tosh glared at her. So much for the happy news.


	9. Chapter 9 of 11

**Author Note: **Thank you for the amazing response to this story so far, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I will be posting Chapters 10 and 11 together tomorrow to finish the story and am working on a sequel as we speak! Torchwood belongs to the BBC.

Chapter Nine

The atmosphere the next day in the hub was unbearable. It was the afternoon and Gwen was sleeping on the couch; she'd been up all night arguing with Rhys and he had kicked her out after she had admitted that she was pregnant with another man's child. Ianto roughly shook her, not really wanting to touch her and held out a cup of coffee, she mumbled her thanks, took a sip and immediately spat it out.

"Oi!" She shouted across the hub causing everyone to look at her.

Ianto spun around, "what?" he questioned, trying to hold his composure.

"What so now I'm on decaf? It wasn't just me you know! You're pathetic you know that?" Gwen shouted.

Two angry patches of red appeared on Ianto's cheeks, "fuck you" he said back, "how pathetic am I? How stupid are _you_? Pregnant woman aren't supposed to drink coffee I was doing you a favour, but sod it make you own drinks!"

Gwen's eyes grew wide as she realised her mistake and she opened her mouth to apologise but was stopped by Ianto holding his hand up, "save it" he said.

Gwen sat miserably as Owen and Tosh just glared at her, she wondered why Jack hadn't come out he must have heard her shouting.

Jack's office door banged open, "Ianto!" he shouted, Gwen looked up curiously, Jack's face was red but she thought it was more from crying than anger. She felt a flash of guilt and placed a hand on her stomach trying to think of her child.

Ianto sighed as he saw what Jack was waving about in his hands; he'd wanted to do this quietly.

"Yes?" he questioned.

Jack continued to wave the form in his hands, "what the hell is this…are you…are you leaving?"

Tosh gasped as Ianto nodded silently. Jack made his way down the stairs, "Yan you can't quit."

Ianto breathed in, turned around and said, "you're right I'm not going to quit I'm going to transfer."

Jack's brief moment of hope was extinguished, "to Torchwood Two?"

Ianto shook his head, "to Torchwood House. Last month I was offered the job of Head Archivist there, I didn't say anything to you because I turned it down preferring to stay here, but let's face it now there's nothing to keep me. If I'm going to get a new home it might as well be in Scotland, a new project to keep my mind busy, its better money and heck I'm more likely to see my thirtieth birthday there. I called them up this morning and they're still interested so I will work my notice here and then go."

Jack visibly crumpled, "you can't leave."

Ianto snapped, "yes I can Jack, I can't keep working here watching you and Gwen have a child, how unfair is that? I'm not going to live half a life because _you_ made a mistake!"

Jack couldn't say anything and Ianto made to leave, he was surprised as Owen gripped his arm. "Pub" he said simply and Jack watched as Ianto gave a genuine smile, "coming Tosh?" Owen asked putting on his coat and Jack felt his world crumble as he saw the three walk out of the hub. Gwen looked up hopefully at him but Jack just turned his back and went back into his office.


	10. Chapter 10 of 11

Author note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Chapter Ten

Ianto sighed as the cog door rolled, it was his last day and even though he knew that this was the right decision he still felt sad. The last month had been hard, ever since he had decided to leave Tosh was refusing to speak to Jack and Gwen unless it was Torchwood related, not that he could blame her really he was doing the same himself.

Ianto's thoughts went to Owen, he was the one who tried to act most normally in the hub, still calling him tea boy, but there was an undercurrent of care in his words, Owen was giving him normality and Ianto loved him for it.

Jack kept himself to himself mostly; he didn't even come in the day of their anniversary. Ianto had noticed that Jack was more reckless, getting killed more often; he wasn't sure if it was because he was thinking of other things or because he knew that when he woke up Ianto would sit with him even if it was just a moment. In the end Ianto decided to coordinate missions rather than going out whenever possible.

Gwen wouldn't even go near him, her bitterness at how the rest of the team was treating her led her to shunning Ianto but Ianto didn't care, it was easier that way. He couldn't stand looking at her either, the soft swell of her stomach barely showed, but Ianto knew that it was there.

The hub was quiet, as usual he was the first in, he left Tosh sleeping in bed, he thought of the spa break he had booked for her, a thank you for letting him live with her for the past two months. Ianto sighed, was it only two months ago that his world was torn apart? Only two months ago his mother, someone so solid and caring throughout his life, had been taken away by a disease that slowly ate away at her? Then he lost his home and partner in one swoop, his security and happiness ripped away and with that slowly his job. Ianto looked around the hub, he was going to really miss this place, he used to hate it after Lisa, but the last few years made this his home.

He went over to his coffee machine and stroked it softly, it had taken a while but he had finally taught Tosh how to make a decent cup of coffee, a surprise for the team after he left, although Tosh maintained that she'll always give Gwen decaf, either that or spit in it.

He wandered over to his desk, making sure that he had packed away his things; he had already done all his paperwork and was up to date on everything. He grinned as he remembered the chocolate he had stashed away in one of his draws. He let out a piercing whistle and Myfanwy came flapping down, it was almost as if she knew that he was leaving, she had been moody all week.

Myfanwy cocked her head and looked at him through beady eyes, shifting closer as she saw Ianto unwrapping a big bar of dark chocolate from its foil, her favourite. He broke it in rows and chucked bits at her until she got so close that he rubbed her crest, "I'm going to miss you Myfanwy" she squawked and flew away. Ianto realised that he wasn't alone anymore; he turned and saw that a tired looking Jack was standing at his office.

"You can always come visit you know" Jack said softly, "she likes you more than all of us put together."

Ianto smiled, "it's just 'cause I give her chocolate, I've left a dozen bars in my desk, if you treat her every now and again, she'll like you just as much as well."

Jack's face fell as he whispered, "I can't believe it's your last day," Ianto winced he really didn't need this.

"Jack lets not do this, all that needs to be said is said." Jack nodded and went back into his office, leaving Ianto to appreciate the silence of the hub once more.

Jack was trying to do their usual morning meeting but he was struggling to keep his composure, "is there anything else?"

Ianto cleared his throat, "actually yeah, I've made these."

He handed each team member a thick folder, "obviously I expect to hear from you every now and then so if I find out that this place goes downhill there's no excuse."

Jack looked at the folder he held limply in his hands, he opened it to find a neatly typed contents page, he gulped, Ianto was so organised.

"Basically there's everything there that you need to know, contact numbers for the tourism board, UNIT officials, the PM, alien settlers, butchers for Myfanwy and Janet, dry cleaners that don't ask too many questions, garages, your favourite take-aways, and contacts of mine to get cars, vans, plane tickets and so on. Important officials that we need to keep an eye on, all their details down to when to send a birthday card…it keeps them sweet. There's maps and instructions on how to use the archives and not get lost, I spent years down there so please don't let it get into a state again, there's an in depth explanation of what the filing system is so you can't not find anything. There's detailed break downs of specific policies and paperwork, retcon amounts, bank accounts and contingency plans for most situations. Also silly things like how to keep Janet and Myfanwy happy, and specific alien cleaning products that we use. There's loads of things in here which should hopefully make things easier until you hire someone else, I've also left a copy in my desk to help train them. Oh and I've taught Tosh how to make a decent coffee so you won't have caffeine withdrawal," he gave a small smile, "I think I've covered everything but if you need to ask anything you can just call."

The team were silent, not knowing what to say, they didn't realise how much Ianto had done for them until the three inch folder was placed in front of them and typical as ever he was trying to make it easy and help them.

Ianto looked uncomfortable, "I'll just order some lunch yeah?" he left the boardroom.

Tosh looked at Jack, tears in her eyes, "can't you convince him to stay?"

Jack looked very red as he tried to blink away his tears, "believe me Tosh I would if I could" he whispered.

Ianto took in a deep breath as he slowly shut down his station, he knew that he had to leave but it was harder than he imagined. He hated that he had to leave a place that was a second home to him…although now he thought about it; it was currently his only home. He hated that he had to lose Myfanwy, the coolest pet a guy could ask for. Mostly he hated that he was leaving the team. Tosh had been a godsend the last two months, Owen had been a good mate, taking him to the pub and watching rugby matches with him, showing that he cared in his own way. He hated that he was never going to see Jack again; he didn't hate Jack although he knew that he should. He had been truly happy with Jack and he couldn't see himself in another relationship ever again, he was too numb, he hurt too badly. Ianto had no feelings whatsoever towards Gwen, they had never been close and the thought of never seeing her again was not an unpleasant one.

As he stood he could see the team waiting for him at the doors, all minus Gwen.

Tosh hugged him, beginning to sob, "sshh" Ianto soothed, "we'll still talk." Tosh nodded mutely and stepped back.

Owen pulled Ianto into a hug, "you take care mate" Ianto smiled and said, "you too." He added in a whisper, "look after them yeah?" Owen nodded.

Finally it was just him and Jack; Ianto stood awkwardly unsure what to do. Jack just pulled him close into a hug. They didn't move for what seemed like forever, Ianto sank into the embrace that he missed, took in a deep breath, recording the feel and smell of Jack, knowing that he'd never come near the man again. They pulled apart and Jack slipped something in his pocket. Ianto raised an eyebrow but said nothing; he tried to ignore the tears coursing Jack's cheeks as he barely held onto his own. With a final smile he said goodbye and as the cog door rolled past him, he felt a sense of peace wash over him, the hard part was over.


	11. Chapter 11 of 11: Epilogue

**Author Note: Thank you all so, so much for the amazing response to this story and I hope that you enjoy the ending. Chapters 10 and 11 have been put up together. Keep an eye out for the sequel 'Coming Back Home'. Torchwood is owned by the BBC.**

Chapter Eleven, Epilogue

Ianto sat on the bed in his new flat, holding the small square package in his hands. He had been staring at it for hours, putting off opening it in favour of unpacking his belongings.

He started his new job tomorrow and he could honestly say that he was excited, new faces was what he needed right now, his new project will help him forget.

Ianto carefully unwrapped the box, smoothing out the paper carefully as he knew that Jack had touched it last. As he lifted the lid, Ianto's heart constricted painfully, on top of an old battered stopwatch was a small note. It was the stopwatch that they had broken that first time they slept together after Suzie's second death. Ianto didn't even know that Jack had kept it, he read the note carefully:

_This stopwatch broke the minute I began to really care about you; it will never start again, meaning that my love for you will never end. I will never forgive myself for what I did, but I hope one day you can look past what happened and remember our happier times. Be happy Ianto, live life to the full. I love you will all my heart, Jack._

Ianto tried to hold back the tears but they rolled down his face anyway, but this time with a smile, he remembered his good times with Jack and for now that kept him happy.


End file.
